Kung Fu Panda Audience Choice Oneshots
by KingKeen
Summary: This is a series of oneshots which are going to be determined by suggestions from everyone! I will do any pairing, any scenario, any genre. All suggestions welcome!


**I thought I'd get this show on the road with a short flic on my favourite pairing, TiPo!**

Title: The Accident

"Come on! You'll have to do better than that! Hiya!" Po made a face as he sidestepped and dodged along the side of the Training Hall. He giggled as he turned and half skipped over the side of the rail and fell into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. He slipped down into the bottom and it launched him straight up into the air at the other edge. He heard a snarl behind him and stifled another laugh. As he front flipped in the air he caught sight of his opponent. From this view, so high up in the air, Tigress looked almost harmless. Almost. Po blew a raspberry at her as she launched herself at him from the Tortoise. Watching her come in, he flipped back over and aimed a swift kick at her head. With a fast jab, she swung her arm forwards and knocked his leg out of the way, making him lose control of his spin. Po went crashing down into the Tortoise again and began being hit and tumbled around by it like he was on his very first day in the Training Hall.

Tigress gracefully flipped down and landed softly on the edge of the Tortoise, stopping its wobbly movements and sending Po tumbling to rest in the bottom. She looked down at Po with a wry smile on her face. She raised her eyebrow. "Come on Po, you'll have to do better than that!" She mimicked him, her smiling eyes taking the sting out of her words. Po looked up at her and smirked. His eyes suddenly grew wide as he thought of an idea. Tigress rolled her eyes. "Po, you have to stop letting your face show your emotions. It is very easy for one to see what you are about to –" She was cut off as Po suddenly shifted all of his weight by kicking off the bottom of the Tortoise into the upper edge on the opposite side to Tigress. She was caught of balance, and for one moment hung precariously on the edge, almost keeping her footing, before the wobbles caused by the immense impact from the Panda made her tumble into the bowl with him. Po was prepared for this and began swinging punches and kicks as they both tumbled backwards and forwards and around the bowl.

"Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-" Po had the noise forced out of him as Tigress succeeded in pinning him in front of her and forcing him to take the impact at every hit of the side of the Tortoise. He couldn't find any way to wriggle out of this hold Tigress had him in, and so they both continued to be spun round and round and round.

Tigress began to feel dizzy, but Po wasn't tapping out, so she hung on grimly and was determined to wait out the panda. She was sure she had a much stronger stomach than him. "Alright-Tigress-you-win!" Po managed to spit out, before Tigress released her hold on him, and they both tumbled to the bottom of the Tortoise, heads spinning immensely. Tigress groggily realised she had ended up on top of Po, but was too dizzy to even raise her head, let alone get off him. A minute passed, with both groaning and trying not to expel the contents of their stomachs.

Po seemed to recover a lot quicker than Tigress. He groaned as he stood up at the bottom of the bowl, careful not to lean to the side unnecessarily and tip over the bowl again. "Here, Tigress, I'll help you out, you look kinda pale". He worriedly glanced down at Tigress' face, which indeed looked off colour and slightly sick. She had her eyes shut tightly closed, and a paw over her mouth. Po reached down and took a hold of her, keeping her facing towards him as he did not want to risk turning her around for fear of upsetting the bowl.

Po began slowly stepping towards the side of the bowl, treading as carefuly as possible. He took a step, stopped with his eyes closed, praying for the bowl not to tip. Suddenly a momentary spell of dizziness returned. He swayed, lurched and jumped for the edge of the bowl. They both landed, Tigress under Po, half in and half out of the side of the Tortoise. The rocking motion of the Tortoise suddenly brought Po and Tigress' faces together.

Their mouths touched. Suddenly, Tigress' eyes shot open as she stared into Po's. A mixture of shock and embarrassment filled both pair of eyes. Suddenly, the return rocking motion pulled them apart violently, sending Po catapulting into the wall of the Training Hall with an almighty crash. Tigress was sent over the near side of the Tortoise, landing on the floor of the Hall with a bang. Her stomach couldn't take the combined shock of the kiss with Po, the dizziness, and this latest impact. She threw up. After a few seconds, she felt a lot better. Tigress raised her eyes and her heart froze. Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane were all standing at the door to the Training Hall, mouths open with mirrored looks of shock on all of their faces. Tigress stood up. "I can explain-". She began.

Monkey closed his mouth with a snap. "He was that bad, huh?" He said gleefully, gesturing over to the other side of the Hall, where Po had just disentangled himself from the wall with a huge crash. Tigress rolled her eyes. "I will explain, after I get that great furry lump to clean up the mess he has created!" She marched darkly off to find a mop, a large quantity of towels, and, most importantly, a new set of clothes.

 **Please remember to review and post any suggestions you would like to see me turn into a reality!**


End file.
